This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
DE 196 44 464 relates to a fuel container for a motor vehicle, having components for transporting fuel and for preparing fuel and having an additional container which is secured outside the fuel container to a housing wall of the fuel container, wherein in the fuel container and in the additional container at least one opening is formed in each case and the openings are connected to each other by means of at least one seal and wherein the components which are required for the fuel transport and the fuel preparation are arranged in the additional container. With this arrangement of the container chambers, a significant aspect is the replaceability of the additional container in the event of repair.
The two part-volumes which are formed by the main container and the additional container communicate with each other via a common container opening, in the region of this opening the containers are, for example, connected to each other by means of a bayonet type closure which can be released if necessary and which at the same time provides the required retention and sealing force.
In addition to such a container arrangement, multi-chamber tanks are also known in which a plurality of chambers are arranged inside a housing which collectively surrounds the chambers.
There is known, for example, from EP 0 882 177 B1 a ventilator housing for a motor vehicle which is constructed integrally from thermoplastic plastics material and which is constructed as a combination container for coolant and washing water. The housing is subdivided into different chambers by means of contracted intermediate walls or squeezed regions of the common housing body. In particular as a result of the contractions and the intermediate walls, the entire container arrangement becomes relatively stiff so that, in the case of forces acting as a result of an impact, a formation of cracks in intermediate walls or even in the housing wall which surrounds the chambers cannot be eliminated.